


The Faults in Us

by starlightfantasykid



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfantasykid/pseuds/starlightfantasykid
Summary: High School is a roller coaster of emotions that Craig and Tweek have to learn how to deal with.





	The Faults in Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m really into SP now, more specifically Creek. This is a bit of a character study for both of these characters as this is my first time writing them. It’s not the best in terms of characterization, but from this I can improve with writing for Craig and Tweek. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

High school was absolute shit.

Craig realized the minute he stepped into his psychics class. He wasn’t prepared for the immense amount of work, annoying teachers, and boring lessons. Everyone had told him that high school would be the best 4 years of his life, but it just seemed like a bottle of stress. It hasn’t even been a month yet and he’s already drowning in projects and homework

Fuck, he hasn’t even seen a single hair of Tweek ever since school started.

Both of them had no classes with each other, due to different interest in electives and the school just fucking up their schedules. During lunch, Tweek was always in counseling to improve his twitching problem-to no avail. Then after school, Tweek would have to work at the coffee shop, while Craig would be stuck at home doing homework the rest of the day.

There was just no time anymore and Craig hated it.

Craig hated that he wasn’t able to actually see his own boyfriend because of high school. Sure, there’s Skype and text, but it wasn’t the same. He couldn’t hold his hand or peck him on the lips. He was blocked out by the screen. The screen that is incapable of providing him with the interaction he needs.

Feelings of deprivement had built up over time, until it felt like they were exploding.

Maybe, that’s why Craig finds himself trudging his way over to Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse in the middle of the night. He’s not even sure if Tweek is still there. He should’ve gone directly to Tweek’s house. But he’s scared. Craig is scared to meet Tweek again, but he doesn’t know why.

Craig decides that if Tweek isn’t at the coffee shop, he’d go back home.

Approaching the store, Craig can see that all the lights were completely shut off. Not a single person is in sight. The sign hanging on the door read “Closed”.

He isn’t there.

Of course, he isn’t there. It’s late and he’s probably at home, rushing through his own homework. Being stressed out, just like himself.

Craig turns away, shoving his hands into his pockets. His heart filled with disappointment and loneliness.

“C-Craig”

He hears a familiar voice call out. Craig whirls his head towards the store and he sees him. He sees the messy blonde hair. He sees the pristine pale skin and petite nose. He sees the green button downed shirt that’s always a button out of place.

“Tweek”

Craig mumbles as Tweek runs up to him. He notices the dark circles beneath Tweek’s eyes. Craig notices how dull the color of his usually shining sky blue eyes was, now colored in a ocean blue hue. It seems like he hasn’t gotten any sleep in days.

“W-what are-ngh-you doing-ngh-here?”

Tweek asks with worry laced in his voice, fidgeting more than normal. Craig notes how tense Tweek’s shoulders are, even though his whole body is vibrating.

“I-I just wanted to see you”, Craig answers truthfully as he stares into Tweek’s eyes. “I missed you, Tweek”

Light pink colors Tweek’s cheeks as he fidgets under Craig’s gaze, and Craig thinks it’s adorable.

“Oh my god, I” Tweek starts, his eyes diverting their attention towards him, before they finally make their way to meet Craig. “I missed you too”

Warmth fills Craig’s cheeks as they flush a dark red. Craig feels overwhelmed, like his heart going to burst, but he feels complete. His body feels light, although, his heart is constricting. He has a million words to say, but they seem to all go silent. And God, it feels like he’s falling in love again. It’s like he’s alive again.

“I love you, Tweek” Craig says as he wraps his arms around Tweek. Craig can feel Tweek’s hands grasping onto the fabric as tears wet his sweater.

“I-I love you so much, Craig”

Tweek replies and Craig smiles. Pulling him in, Craig smashes his lips against Tweek’s and fireworks.

With Tweek, it’s always fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and Comments give me fuel to write other Creek fics, so please leave some.


End file.
